Late Night
by DustNShadows
Summary: A short EraserMic fluff fic, set after the USJ incident.


_Just some EraserMic fluff, hope ya enjoy!_

* * *

Shouta and Hizashi walked through the front the front door of their apartment, just returning from a patrol around the city. Shouta was dead tired. It was his first patrol after the USJ incident and he wasn't fully recovered yet. Yamada's words came mockingly back to him, as he remembered his boyfriend telling him not to push himself too much while he was still healing, as he removed his grey capture weapon and slouched down onto a couch in their small living room. Hizashi just gave him a loving smile, raising an eyebrow in a silent 'I told you so' and walked to their kitchen to make some coffee without saying anything.

Shouta was too tired to even roll his eyes at Yamada, instead just burying himself deeper into the warm couch beneath him, closing his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

'_No, no, no, no this isn't happening!' Shouta thought as he could only watch as the League of Villains were capturing and hurting his students. 'Not again…' He couldn't move under the crushing weight of the monster on top of him, both of his arms completely shattered by the abomination. He couldn't do anything but watch. _

_...you're weak…_

_...useless…_

_...worthless…_

_...not a hero…_

_He could only watch as Shigaraki reached towards Asui. He knew Shigaraki's quirk. He had used it on him, disintegrated his elbow. He tried to fight, to use his quirk, to do something, anything, but found himself unable to as pain shot through his whole body. _

"Shou wake up!"

He shot up, almost bumping into Hizashi as he was woken up. He looked around the room, trying to calm his breathing down as his eyes settled on the worried face of his boyfriend.

_It was a nightmare._

_Just a dream._

But it felt so real…

"'Zashi..." he hated how broken his own voice sounded, but Hizashi just pulled him into a hug, holding him close.

"It's ok… It was just a dream..." Hizashi muttered as he kept rocking the other man in his arms, resting his chin on top oh Shouta's head.

It wasn't the first time Shouta had nightmares over the USJ incident. In fact, most of his nights were haunted by the horrible memories, leaving him covered in sweat and panting, looking around him fear evident in his eyes. Shouta had told him about the nightmares. Hizashi did everything he could to help his boyfriend, but he felt useless, as he could only watch his beloved mumble and trash around in his sleep and have panic attacks that left him exhausted.

Hizashi knew that Shouta didn't feel comfortable talking about it, and usually instead offered him other things to do to get his mind off of things. He smiled to himself, carefully moving Shouta just enough to see his face, and mumbled.

"We really need to shower after that patrol love, and since you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up so I'll go prepare a bath for us." He said pressing a kiss on Shouta's forehead, making the other blush. He smirked. He loved the reactions he got from the other man whenever he was shown any affection. It was absolutely adorable.

He walked into the bathroom and started to run the water, and washed all the products off of his hair before adding some bubbles just to make it nicer. He quickly grabbed a sweet scented oil from a shelf and put it down next to the tub. He was going to spoil his boyfriend.

* * *

He walked out and into the living room, seeing Shouta watching cat videos on his phone. He just shook his head at the other man, walking up to him and kissing the top of his head and turning to look at the video Shou was watching, looking at a kitten try to catch a feather.

"Ok, come on bath time" he said nudging Shou up from the sofa. Shouta just gave a tired sigh, but got up and headed to the bathroom, Hizashi in tow. Yamada helped him out of his clothes and into the tub, before undressing himself and sitting behind him. Shouta immediately leaned back, melting against him.

Shouta felt Yamada start to gather his dark hair, and sighed. The feeling of Hizashi's fingers combing through his hair made him relax even further. Hizashi might be the one with long hair, but it was Shouta especially liked it when people played with his hair. Scratch that, not people, a person, and a _very specific_ person. He felt a light tug as his hair was very loosely, and he knew it would've fallen off if he was to stand up or move otherwise. But it did its job of getting the hair off of his face.

He felt Zashi move behind him, leaning to grab something from the floor next to the tub, not caring as he was close to falling asleep on his boyfriend. He heard the sound of a cap popping, and the air was filled with the scent of sandalwood. Just as he was about to ask his boyfriend what he was up to, he felt Hizashi carefully starting to massage the sore muscles of his back, dragging along the length his back and up to his shoulders, up his neck and back down. He gave a soft moan of pleasure as the tight knots of his muscles loosened, all the tension flowing out of him. He was too tired to hold the sounds in as Yamada kept working on his back, the scent of sandalwood filling the air.

He was close to falling asleep again as Hizashi stopped, and he let out a small whine in protest as he turned to look at the other man pouting at him. Hizashi smiled and leaned down kissing him on the lips before releasing Shouta's hair, letting it fall to the other man's shoulders before running his fingers through it, making Shouta shiver slightly before starting to wash all the dirt out of it.

Shouta was just about to protest that he could do it by himself when Hizashi grabbed his hands and looked at him with a serious expression. Shouta could take care of himself.

"Let me take care of you."

Shouta could never say no to Zashi, and the statement held so much love and care in it that even Shouta Aizawa relented, and let himself be taken care of.

* * *

After they had bathed Hizashi had dried Shouta's hair, making his boyfriend practically purr at the touch, leaning in and closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling. He was glad Shouta let himself be taken care of for once, as he was always the one to worry about others.

Hizashi had gotten them some pyjamas and after dressing he pulled the tired Shouta into their bed, crawling in next to the man and pulling him close, before planting a gentle kiss on the bare shoulder, and burying his face into the dark hair.

Shouta mumbled something incoherent as he scooted closer to Hizashi, before letting out a tired and relaxed sigh. Hizashi listened as the breaths became longer and evened out as Shouta fell asleep. He would do anything in his power to help Shouta recover, and he would support his partner every step of the way.

They both fell asleep in no time, and there were no more nightmares that night.

* * *

_Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments or send me private messages._

_I've really gotten into Boku no Hero Academia recently and this is my first fic on the fandom, so I'd love to see comments!_

_Till next time, bye!_


End file.
